martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Lin Ming
Description Lin Ming is the main character and protagonist of the novel '' Martial World . Once a common youth with average talent, until he found a strange cube that changed his destiny and set him on the path to becoming the greatest cultivator in the 33 heavens and 18 abysses. Appearance and Personality * A resolute man with a straightforward personality. * As his strength grows over time, so do his looks. With each increase in power level, he becomes more powerful and attractive to the opposite gender. * He is a very hardworking young man that believe that those who view martial arts as a tool to get fame and glory will fall. * He does not like to owe others a favor(s), so he rarely accepts gifts and/or other nice things. (Unless they are from someone he loves or trusts) * Many years ago, when Lin Ming was in the Seven Profound Valleys he had offended the Seven Profound Valleys’ Acacia Faction’s Ouyang Family. Because of that, Lin Ming had been taught a profound lesson. Due to his carelessness, Qin Xingxuan had nearly been killed by the Ouyang Family. From that point on, Lin Ming had firmed his resolve. When it came to enemies that could harm him, his family, or his friends, he would treat them ruthlessly without the slightest bit of mercy, cutting down the problem at the roots as soon as possible. Chronology Arc 1: Seven Profound Martial House Under the scorching heat of summer, a teenage boy stood within a forest of the Great Mountain Zhou. Both his fists were wrapped up with strips of cloth as he stood bare-chested before a rough looking big tree. He threw punch after punch, striking heavily against the tree trunk. This teenager’s name is Lin Ming. He possesses a Grade Three Martial Talent. Together with his female childhood friend, the beautiful Lan Yunyue who also has a Grade Three Martial Talent, they had agreed to take the entrance assessment for the Sky Fortune Martial House even though it is nowhere near as good as the Seven Profound Martial House. Lin Ming and Lan Yunyue had trained and played together for many years. Even though the both of them were still young and the topic of marriage never came up, those emotions have already begun budding. Lin Ming’s parents on the other hand, had shown their approval and love towards Lan Yunyue. They would always invite Lan Yunyue to their house for dinner. Lin Ming viewed the agreement between them both seriously. He had determined to charge towards the Pulse Condensing Stage even if he could only train within the Sky Fortune Martial House! However, on the day that Sky Fortune Martial House held its entrance assessment, Lan Yunyue failed to show up. At first, Lin Ming had assumed that Lan Yunyue was unable to arrive due to some matters. It was only later that he learnt of Lan Yunyue entering the Seven Profound Martial House. Additionally, the one who had ensured her success in becoming a disciple of Seven Profound Martial House was Zhu Yan, the genius Young Master of Green Mulberry City’s number one family. Although Lin Ming was only fifteen years old, he understood the meaning behind Zhu Yan’s act of ensuring that the Seven Profound Martial House accepted Lan Yunyue. For a great family such as the Zhu Family, their prerequisite in selecting future wives lied not in terms of appearances, but rather their martial talent. A highly talented wife would have a higher chance of giving birth to a martial genius. Although Lan Yunyue’s family is only average, her Grade Three Martial Talent is very good considering her gender. In addition, Lan Yunyue herself is a beauty with an outstanding temperament. It was only natural that Zhu Yan would fall for her. Although Lin Ming was able to understand, to say that this matter did not greatly affect Lin Ming would be a lie. He shut himself within his room for three days. After that, he walked out and proceeded to eat, sleep and train. Moreover, the intensity of his training had become much higher than before. Before Lan Yunyue had left him, Lin Ming had already made the decision to break through into the Pulse Condensing Stage and pursue an even higher realm of martial cultivation. The current Lin Ming was no different. If he still had any doubts before, then Lan Yunyue’s act of leaving him had hardened his resolve towards the Martial Way. Arc 2: Rising Star of Sky Fortune Kingdom Arc 3: Adventures in the Southern Wilderness Arc 4: Total Faction Martial Meeting Trivia * He had left for the Asura Road for a total of 58 years, 6 months, and 12 days. But he had stayed inside a time formation flowed at a rate ten times faster than the outside for 20 years, so in truth he had cultivated there for 80 years. '' Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ancient Phoenix Clan Category:Magic Cube Category:Green Mulberry City Category:Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom Category:Verdant Feather Holy Lands Category:South Horizon Region Category:Sky Spill Continent Category:Sky Fortune Kingdom Category:Holy Demon Continent Category:Divine Inscription Master Guild Category:Divine Realm Category:33 Heavens Category:Protagonist Category:Human Race